


we'll never die

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Mortal Instruments Series, Cashton, Faeries - Freeform, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ding ding! You've got it. I'm Michael Clifford, and I'll be ending your life today." He replied and took his hand from his back pocket. In it was a shiny item that looked like a blade, a silver blade. "Good bye." He said with fake sympathy in his voice, and the blade flew from his hand in one swift motion, sinking into the girl's chest. She let out a sickening scream and fell to the ground. Then, there was no trace of her body as if she disintegrated or disappeared.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The one where Michael is a Shadowhunter, and he finds Luke who is just trying to have a normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. killer

Luke has been checking out this guy at the bar for about ten minutes now. The guy had red hair, almost the color of blood, which made him stick out tremendously from everyone else in the club. That wasn't all that made him stand out from everyone else. It was also the bright eyes that seemed to glow in the darkly lit venue, and his cherry red lips just looked so damn good, and all Luke could think of was how they would feel on his own lips or neck. Yeah, maybe the guy wasn't gay or attracted to him in anyway, but it couldn't hurt to fantasize or hope.

The truth was revealed when the red head, that was probably artificially dyed, wrapped his arm around a pretty, brunette girl's small waist and kissed down her neck oh so slowly. Luke rolled his eyes and watched as their lips connected. The girl giggled once she pulled back only to dive back in to the cherry lips while pushing him onto the dance floor. Her slender body moved skillfully against his lean body as she grinded against him and moved in sync with his body.

If they were going to fuck they could at least get a room or move it to the bathroom, Luke thought disgustedly and took a small sip from his beer, keeping his gaze on the pair.

The red haired boy leaned in towards the girl's ear. His lips seemed to have whispered something to her due to the way they moved with a slight smirk on his face. It seemed like he heard Luke's thoughts. The green eyes that were on the girl flicked up to meet Luke's cobalt blue eyes. The smirk on his face grew wider as Luke stared back obviously flustered with red tinted cheeks.

Then, the two people disappeared somewhere, prompting Luke to go walk quickly to the bathroom for a truly needed piss.

Luke mentally cheered when he saw that no one was in the restroom. He pushed his way into a bathroom stall, wasting no time in unzipping his pants.

Loud club music blasted into the bathroom for a moment until it became muffled once more. Someone must've entered.

"No one's going to interrupt us?" A female asked, and Luke wondered why there was a fucking girl in the men's bathroom.

"No one's in here, and I'm buddies with the manager who gave me these bad boys." A male responded this time, a faint jingling noise echoed.

Luke was curious and decided to peek through the crack in the stall. It was the red head and the pretty, slim girl.

The girl let out one more annoying giggle and backed the boy up to the wall, connecting her pink lips to his natural cherry lips. The boy slipped his hands under her short skirt, causing her to hum appreciatively. He pulled away from the deep kiss and took his hands back after basically groping her. He let out breathy chuckle and put one hand into the back pocket of his jeans.

"I've got the things we need, just hold on." He explained after she let out a high whine.

"Hurry." She urged.

The boy put on his smirk and laughed bitterly. "Oh, I'll hurry, demon."

Gasping, the girl took a step back, visibly shaking probably from nervousness or anger. "Shadowhunter." She simply said.

"Ding ding! You've got it. I'm Michael Clifford, and I'll be ending your life today." He replied and took his hand from his back pocket. In it was a shiny item that looked like a blade, a silver blade. "Good bye." He said with fake sympathy in his voice, and the blade flew from his hand in one swift motion, sinking into the girl's chest. She let out a sickening scream and fell to the ground. Then, there was no trace of her body as if she disintegrated or disappeared.

The red- Michael Clifford grinned and picked up his blade that clattered to the ground. He exited triumphantly, leaving Luke shocked with his hands cupped over his mouth. After situating himself, Luke exited as well and entered the noisy club again, searching for red hair, any sign of that Michael Clifford guy.

Someone grasped his wrist, seizing him and caused him let out a surprised yelp.

"Calm down, Luke!" It was his friend, Ashton. "It's just me."

Luke let out a huge gasp and rested against Ashton's bigger frame. "O-Oh my god. This guy with red hair-- He-- He--"

"Breathe, buddy." Ashton rubbed Luke's back. "What about this guy?"

"He killed this girl in the bathroom. He threw a blade into her heart, and--"

Ashton raised an eyebrow. "What did the bartender put in your drink?"

"I'm not lying! And I obviously can't show you because her body disappeared, but--" Luke cut himself short when he saw a familiar red head boy grinning at him -- Michael. "He's right there! He killed someone!" Luke said hurriedly and pointed towards his direction.

"Who?"

"The red headed guy!"

Ashton continued to stare. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Luke in confusion. "There is no guy with red hair."

Luke squeezed his eyes shut. "Ashton," He started, opening his eyes once more. Michael was gone. "I'm going crazy." Luke murmured.

"I know," Ashton chuckled. "Let's get back to the apartment. Pandemonium is actually driving you to pandemonium."

 

* * *

 

"Shit." Luke mumbled to himself.

He attempted to open his eyes but screwed them shut when he realized it hurt.

Light was streaming through his window, and there was an aching feeling in his head. He was such a light weight. The throbbing in his head increased, and he had to crawl under his blankets just to avoid the light which was causing it.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." A voice echoed in his head.

"Really, Ash," Luke muttered. "Let me sleep a bit more."

"Who's Ash?"

Luke's breath hitched, and he remained completely still -- almost looking frozen.

There was a stranger in his room who could be either a robber, killer, or something else that would scare the crap out of anyone.

The person chuckled, and his bed shifted. The bastard was sitting on his bed.

"You don't know who I am, huh?"

Luke didn't respond.

"I'll give you some hints. Red hair, green eyes, and a rocking bod you couldn't forget."

That's when it struck Luke. The guy from the club must've saw him in the bathroom stall. He must have known he witnessed every single thing he did, including the murder part. He came back to get rid of him -- to kill him.

"Please don't kill me." Luke begged weakly. "I won't tell anyone you killed that girl." That was a huge, fat lie.

"I'm not going to kill you, silly." He responded with a low chuckle. "I'm Michael by the way, though you probably knew that."

"You killed that girl."

"And you can see me."

"Can't everyone?"

Michael bit his lip as if he was trying to suppress a grin or laugh. He leaned against the wall near the window and gazed at Luke seriously.

"No, only Shadowhunters can see me since I am a Shadowhunter myself."

"Shadowhunter." Luke repeated.

"Yup." Michael nodded and was suddenly sitting next to Luke on his bed.

Luke let out a frustrated sigh, getting up from his bed. He didn't want to be near this killer who was claiming he was some sort of person who hunted shadows. What kind of person hunted shadows? From where Luke was standing, he had a perfect view of Michael. He could stand his guard and admire him at the same time. Behind his back, he kept a tight grip of the lamp that stood on the table.

"What's your name?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why should I tell you?" Luke answered with another question. He wasn't going to give out his name to killer.

"Because, it wouldn't hurt to call you by your name. Unless you want me to call you Blondie."

The room became silent, and Michael stared at him expectantly.

"Screw you." Luke burst out hatefully.

Michael winked at him. "Please," He chuckled. "Then I guess I'll be calling you Blondie for the rest of your life."

"Leave." Luke demanded.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"You might die."

A giant gasp escaped Luke's mouth as he stared at Michael in disbelief. "I might die? What?"

"Well-" Michael began, but a loud voice coming from outside the room beat him to it.

"Luke!" Ashton sang. "G'morning, dude." He greeted as he swung the door open.

And Luke rolled his eyes at his friend. He's told him to knock many times before, but he just never listens.

"Boyfriend?" Michael questioned.

Luke shook his head. "No, he's my friend."

Ashton's lips were parted in confusion. "Who's your friend, and who are you talking to?"

He pointed towards Michael. "Him, he was the red head I was talking about last night."

It took Luke a moment to realize that Ashton couldn't see Michael, and that Michael was probably telling the truth.

"I think you're lonely, Luke." Ashton laughed awkwardly. "Don't worry, I know a guy. His names Harry, not my brother Harry, Harry Styles is his full name."

Michael gasped from behind Luke. "Harry Styles, rogue Shadowhunter."

Luke shook his head at Ashton, ignoring Michael. "I'm not lonely, Ashton. I'm probably just hung over or still drunk, y'know?"

Ashton shrugged and ran a hand through his curly hair. "I'm still inviting him over."

"No, Ash-"

Michael took a firm grip on Luke's bicep and pulled him back abruptly. "Let him." He practically growled into Luke's ear and that shut him up well.

 

* * *

 

"Rogue Shadowhunter?" Luke asked and took another sip of his steaming coffee. "Are you sure you have the right guy?"

"I am positive." Michael said confidently. He looked around the café and seemed to scan everyone that passed by as if he was wild lion ready to pounce at any moment.

Luke was able to see him since he's taken what was called a 'rune' off.

He nodded and placed both his hands on the paper cup. Michael just stared at him, an awkward silence took place.

"So I'm a Shadowhunter?" Luke asked quietly.

"I think you are, I mean, you have the Sight."

"I don't think I am." Luke confessed, biting his lip and gnawing on the lip ring.

Michael placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "I think you are. We'll know by today."

"Okay, but I-"

Before he could continue, a choked gasp ripped itself from his mouth, and something was being pressed against the back of his head. They felt like fingers. For a moment, Luke could feel something like electric and fire running through him before collapsed, his forehead making contact with the table first. It went black after that.

"What the hell, Magnus!" He heard Michael yell before he finally passed out completely.

 

 

 

 


	2. protector

"Sir," A voice directed towards Luke. "Sir?"

Luke's head shot up only to have it collide with someone else's. "Oh my gosh, sorry!" He exclaimed, biting his lip.

The person chuckled, and Luke heaved in a deep breath. The stranger -- The guy was absolutely breathtaking. He had long dark curls that stopped just above his shoulders. His eyes were a deep emerald green that anyone could get lost in. Luke's eyes traveled down to the person's lips -- his pink soft-looking lips. The stranger's face was chiseled into perfection, and dimples found it's way to the sides of his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"Um." Luke replied smartly and couldn't help the blush that rose on his face.

And there he was pining after boys that could possibly be straight.

"You're head must be hurting after getting it hit two times." The stranger chuckled once more and waved off a couple bystanders that were watching with curiosity. "Oh, I'm Edward." He added.

"I'm Luke."

Edward gave him a half smile. "Have I seen you somewhere or met you anywhere?"

Luke shook his head, and small smile found its way onto his face. "No, I don' think so."

"Are you sure? I think I'd remember someone as cute as you."

"Thanks." Luke said, and something that sounded like a giggle escaped his mouth.

"You're definitely a cutie." Edward beamed with a full out grin on his face.

If Luke knew he was going to get hit on by a cute guy, he would've cleaned up a bit before heading to the café. He looked down at his black jumper and grey sweats. Why did he come to the café in the first place, and why was this guy even talking to him?

That's when he was struck by recent memories.

He was at the café with Michael until he was passed out.

"I'm sorry," Luke muttered, not sure if Edward heard him. "I really have to go find.. Something."

"Do you need help?" He questioned in return.

Luke made a small waving gesture with his hand which indicated that he didn't need him. "No, no. I'm fine, really."

He rose from his chair and took one last look at Edward, but instead of the happy glint to his eyes, in its place was a look of pure hatred.

 

* * *

 

Luke wandered through the streets of New York, a look of pure worry written across his face. He didn't know how Michael could just disappear or if he even existed in the first place. Of course, he existed. He saw him before he hit his head.

"Looking for someone?" A voice startled him. "You know, a defenseless little boy like you shouldn't be wandering in an alley by yourself."

"Oh, I-I'm.." Luke trailed off, obviously scared. He didn't even notice he wandered off into an alley. "I-I just-"

The stranger with light blonde hair and golden eyes looked at him amusedly. "He was right, you don't seem to be a mundane. You can actually see me."

"You're a Shadowhunter." He mumbled in relief. "You must know Michael."

"Michael Clifford?"

"Yes!" Luke said a bit too loudly. "Yes, he just disappeared on me and-" He gasped. "He was talking to some guy named Magnus."

The guy with golden eyes hummed quietly. "Magnus Bane."

"Who?"

"I'm Jace Herondale." He ignored Luke and grabbed Luke by the sleeve of his jumper.

Luke tugged his arm back, but Jace's grip was too tight. "Hey, you can't just grab my-" His words were muffled by a large hand coming up to his mouth. "Mmm! Mfrrrm!" Luke tried to talk into his hand but failed.

"Be quiet, kid." Jace hissed, his voice hinted that he was serious.

Two figures stepped out from the shadows of the alley. Luke heard Jace let out a sigh of relief and watched as he walked towards the two people. One was a pretty girl with red hair and green eyes. Her hair looked natural unlike Michael's. She was petite and wearing all black, holding a sword that made her look dangerous. The person next to her was a girl as well. She was breathtaking. If Luke wasn't gay, he'd totally go for her. She had blue eyes with a dangerous glint in them. Her long black hair contrasted with her pale skin, and she was wearing similar clothes to the red head girl. Around her neck was a necklace which had a big red stone on it.

They looked badass, and Luke felt like a total loser.

"Isabelle," Jace greeted the black haired girl with a grin and wave. "Clary." He said to the smaller girl and engulfed her in a hug, placing a kiss on her forehead in the process.

Luke figured they were a thing.

"Is this the guy Michael was talking about?" Isabelle pointed her chin towards Luke and placed a hand on her hip.

 "Hi." He waved awkwardly. "I'm Luke." 

"This is what the the kid was talking about?" Isabelle scoffed and bore her eyes into Luke's. "Seems weak, un-Shadowhunter like." 

Clary rolled her eyes at Isabelle, and they began to whisper to each other. Clary having a calm look on her face, and Isabelle having a cocky smirk. Clary then turned to Luke with a smile on her face. "I know what it's like being stuck in the middle of this and figuring out whether you're a mundane or Shadowhunter, but I need you to bear with us Luke." 

"Okay, but I'm just looking for Michael." Luke said, his lips parted partially and his eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you need me to bear with?" 

"Your life is in danger, Luke." Clary said quickly in one fluid breath. "Now everyone knows what you are or could be. You won't have to worry much about werewolves or vampires unless they're rogue ones. Your prime worry is faeries and demons." 

"W-What?" Luke sputtered. "My life is in danger?"

Jace let a long sigh and spun his blade around in his hand. "Well, Shadowhunters do hunt demons and demons are pretty dangerous and so is hunting." 

Clary sent him a hard glare. 

"Just saying, Clary. If this kid thinks Shadowhunting his all fine and dandy it's not." Jace told her. 

"Right," Isabelle said softly, eyes cast to the concrete ground. "I don't want him hurting Michael either." She mumbled even quieter. 

"Hurting? What?" Luke's mind was now jumbled up. "I never said Shadowhunting was fine and dandy. Honestly, it scares the living crap out of me!"

Luke gives all of them hateful looks, expert for Clary who he actually kinda liked. She seemed to have understood him. She even said that she knew what it's like to be stuck in between. 

"He's not going to do anything, guys. I swear, I've known you guys for more than three years since we were teenagers, and you still have trouble trusting new people." Clary said exasperated. 

"It's different, Michael found him not us. You know how Michael is to us, he's like our little brother." Jace said as he played with one of her red locks. "Just like Isabelle said, he could get hurt because we barely know this kid."

Clary slapped his hand away, "This kid seems weak to you guys, so what harm could he do? I'm taking him to the Institue whether you guys like it or not." 

 

* * *

 

That is how Luke ended up in a giant, castle-like building with strangers looking at him weirdly. Jace and Isabelle were conversing with each other while Clary was waving her arms around, obviously flustered. A guy with dark hair and coffee brown colored eyes was near them with his arms crossed. He looked to be disappointed in the other three that were speaking. Next to the guy was a curvy girl with light brown skin, amber eyes, and curly hair. Her gaze met Luke's, causing him to look away hurriedly. 

"What did I miss?" That voice sounded like Michael. 

Luke turned with a gasp in the soft armchair he was in. Relief filled him. He at least knew one person in this room that actually was polite to him besides Clary. 

"Michael." Luke said almost happily. 

"Oh my -- What did you do to him?" Michael asked with a stern look on his face. He crossed his arms and appointed his glare specifically towards Jace and Isabelle. "Are you guys being overprotective of me again? I told you that I'm not a baby. I'm 20, I'm not a baby, you guys are like 3 years older than me." 

"They still see you as that defenseless fourteen year old boy." Clary answered for them. "They don't trust Luke." 

Luke saw that Michal picked up his calmness from Clary. 

"Maybe it's because he's a stranger. Oh right, let me just rendezvous right into his life and become his best friend." Jace said sarcastically. "Perhaps we could even make bracelets and braid each other's hair?" 

That's who Michael developed his sarcasm from. 

"Jace." Michael groaned. 

"I think this is ridiculous." The boy with coffee eyes broke in. He gave Luke a crooked smile. "I'm Simon by the way." He focused back onto Jace. "Just because Michael has a crush on this guy doesn't mean you should go judging him. I swear Jace, you're so protective." 

Luke's blue eyes focused on Michael. "You have a crush on me?" 

"I mean, not really. I don't know you much, but I think you're cute." Michael said. "I mean, my eyes were on you he whole night at Pandemonium, I would've tried to hook up with you but that demon had to be taken down." 

"Okay." Simon whistled lowly. "Slow down partner."

Clary laughed a bit. "Let's try to resolve this, yeah?"

 

 

 


	3. memories

_Michael stood behind the pale tan wall of the hallway. He placed a hand on the cool wall and leaned forward a bit to get a gist of the conversation._

_"Theyre coming, Daryl." He heard his mother, Karen, say urgently. "We have to go now, their going to kill us and Michael."_

_His dad sighed heavily. "Where are we going to go? We don't have the money to just move."_

_"We can get a small apartment." Karen suggested. "I'm scared, Daryl."_

_Michael watched as he saw his dad pull his mom into a hug. He rubbed her back reassuringly. "I'll protect you two until I go down. I'll do anything to keep you two safe."_

_Being the fourteen year old boy he was, he brushed it off and tiptoed back upstairs to his room._

_-_

_He woke up in a cold sweat when he heard a piercing scream echo throughout the room._

_His bedroom door swung open, revealing his dad. His eyes were blown wide, and he hurried to Michael, dragging him out of bed._

_"Dad?" Michael asked sleepily. "What happened? Who screamed?"_

_"Nothing." His dad said, but he was obviously lying._

_Michael could tell by the way his eyes were filled with fear, and by the way he was breathing. His breathing was abnormally fast, and there was blood dripping down the side of his head._

_"Don't lie to me, Dad. Who's coming?"_

_"You were listening to your mother and I." He stated, continuing to walk and drag Michael behind him. "I don't have time to explain. Let's just say there are bad people after us, and I need you to be safe."_

_"What about Mom?" Michael questioned, ripping his arm from his Dad's grasp._

_Daryl's draw visibly clenched. "She's.. Fine."_

_Another scream ripped through the air._

_"She's not!" Michael yelled. He turned back around in the hallway they were in, but his dad prevented him from running back._

_"She's not coming with us." Daryl said, struggling to speak._

_Michael gasped. "Dad. You're just going to leave her? What happened to your promise to protect her? You're a dick! You're such a fucking--"_

_"Enough!" Daryl's voice boomed. Tears were escaping his eyes as he breathed heavily. "She told me to leave to help you escape. I tried to stay with her, but she said she would never forgive me if I just left you there. She told me to tell you she loves you. Michael, please don't let her sacrifice go to waste. Now she's fighting, distracting them for you to escape."_

_"Okay." Michael nodded slowly, fighting the urge to just break down and cry. Fighting the urge just to die in the house. "Okay, Dad."_

_Daryl whispered a quiet, "Thank you," And continued his way till they were at the front door. "Okay," He let Michael walk outside. "I want you to run. Run to that abandoned church building that's near our favorite restaurant okay? Don't look back, and don't stop. Promise me, you'll remember your mother and I."_

_"You're not coming with me?" Michael asked. He stepped back inside. "I'm not going without you. You're my only family I have."_

_"Michael." Daryl pleaded. "Just, please-" Before he could finish, a pained sound escaped his mouth. A long silver blade protruded from his stomach, and all Michael could do was stand in shock and fear._

_Blood dripped around the blade, falling onto the carpeted floor. The blade was pulled out, causing more blood to gush out from the wound. Daryl fell to the ground slowly in Michael's eyes._

_Michael let out a choked sob as he looked at his father's attacker -- his father's killer._

_"Hello, Michael." The man's deep voice said. He took a step towards Michael, and Michael took a step back._

_"I'm not going to hurt you, boy." He chuckled. "I have a name, but I'd rather not give it to you. So just call me S."_

_His dark green eyes glimmered with amusement. A large creature took its place next to him. It was horrifying with its black eyes and sharp claws and edges that were dripping with red liquid._

_"Ah, this is Michael. Michael meet my pet demon." S introduced them to each other as if it was delightful when in fact, it was not._

_"Why'd you kill them?" Michael choked out. "They didn't do anything wrong."_

_S barked out a laugh. "They never told you what they were. Never told you they were what we call Shadowhunters? They were Nephilim?"_

_Michael shook his head slowly._

_"Well, you have Nephilim blood in you," S said. "And your parents were pests."_

_"How so?"_

_"They-" S looked at Michael skeptically. "They ruined everything for me. I wanted to rule the world along with this beautiful lady, Elizabeth. You're father was seeing her before your mother, but he broke Elizabeth's heart so that she came running back to me; He hurt her deeply."_

_Michael raised an eyebrow. "And?"_

_"He broke Elizabeth and betrayed him. He reported the Clave on me, telling them of my demon summoning. I convinced Elizabeth to flee with me. She agreed, and we fled. We remained hidden for three months. Elizabeth made the mistake of trusting your bitch mother, who killed her. The Clave sent Shadowhunters to contain me, I murdered them all, and now I'm here."_

_"My parents barely did anything!" Michael exclaimed._

_"You're father and I were friends until he betrayed me! You're mother killed the love of my life!"_

_This made Michael silent._

_"Now you see? It's not only your parents, though. It's the Clave, I want it demolished."  S raised the tip of his sword to Michael's neck, but before it could pierce through his pale skin, a slash cut through the air._

_It was his father, holding his bleeding wound with his hand. He had a sword in his other._

_"Run!" Daryl demanded, and Michael did._

 

* * *

 

Michael ran, his legs aching beneath him, but he knew he had to go on. At the corner of his eye, he spotted Luke sitting on a patch of grass and watching him with wide eyes. He ran to him, panting and placing his hands on his knees for support. 

"You're fast." Said Luke with a slight smile on his face.

"I know." Michael replied and pretended to flip his hair. "I'm just so talented."

"Is this how you train or something?"

Michael parted his lips, preparing to speak, but stopped when he saw Simon running towards them. 

"Why'd you leave, Luke?" He asked breathlessly. 

"Because Jace told me to get lost?" Luke said confusedly. 

Simon shook his head. "He didn't mean for you to walk out of the building!" 

"Ah, did he forget to mention the runes like always?" Michael questioned. He allowed his gaze to fall onto Luke, who was gnawing on his lip nervously.

"Yeah, and Jace wants you as well." Simon said, gesturing to Michael.

The three jogged back, Luke trailing behind the both of them.

Michael soon passed the both of them but remained close enough to hear their conversation.

Luke cleared his throat awkwardly, "Clary told me you were once... Normal, then you were a D-Daylighter?" 

"Oh," He heard Simon say then chuckle. "Yeah, I was a vampire that could walk in daylight. I was pretty great." 

"You all sound great, like heroes." Luke said before it went silent again. 

They enter the building and see a fuming Jace, and Clary trying to calm him down. She put her soft, delicate hands on his shoulders and muttered something to him. Michael couldn't exactly hear, but he assumed she was telling him to calm down.

Simon exhaled from behind him. "Isabelle, what did you do?" 

Isabelle was standing near, with her hands on her hips like most of the time. She stood with confidence and pride. "Just stressing him out a bit about the sudden rise of demon attacks." 

"You really shouldn't do that." Simon suggested.

"Maybe I should break up with you since Jace is your new girlfriend?" Isabelle contorted. 

Simon chuckled, "You're a heartbreaker, Isabelle Lightwood." 

"Why'd you need me?" Michael asked after the conversations died down. 

"Well, I had a little training mission for Blondie over there, but I know he can't handle it by himself, so I'm assigning you to be his partner." Jace explained. He saw the terrified look on Luke's face. "Don't worry, there are no real demons involved. Clary convinced me not to involve them."

 


End file.
